


Slowly but Surely (Let's Walk Down This Road Together)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun has always been the quiet kind of angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly but Surely (Let's Walk Down This Road Together)

Joonmyun has always been the quiet kind of angry.

He does not slam the door when he enters. He slips off his shoes quietly, nudges them to the side neatly. He puts on his house slippers and slinks off into his bedroom. That is when Jongdae knows something is off.

Usually, Joonmyun is clumsy. He would trip into his own apartment, stepping on his own foot. He would curse a little as he tries to withstand the pain before throwing off his shoes haphazardly. He would forget about his house slippers because Jongdae is here. Jongdae, his precious Jongdae, with a grin on his face as he welcomes him home. Jongdae, who almost always gets to his apartment before him, waiting for him to get home. Jongdae, whom he rushes towards on the couch, whom he demands from a kiss on his bruised left foot.

But not today. Today, Joonmyun is angry and Jongdae does not know why. He wonders if Joonmyun saw him when Joonmyun entered the apartment, before Joonmyun skulked into the bedroom. Jongdae wonders if he should have greeted Joonmyun upon his arrival. He wonders if he should have followed Joonmyun into the room. He wonders if Joonmyun wants to be left alone and he should leave, for now, before coming back tomorrow evening.

He was picking up his coat when Joonmyun appears from his room. Jongdae freezes on the spot and sees Joonmyun’s eyes widening when he sees Jongdae.

"When did you get in here?" Joonmyun sounds surprised, but still laced with irritation. He notices the bag in Jongdae’s hands. "You’re leaving?" The crease between his brows becomes less obvious.

"Uh. I guess?" Jongdae fidgets with the briefcase in his hand. "Thought you’d like some time to yourself." _Because you are scary when you’re angry and I don’t know what to do._

"C’mere." Joonmyun says, his expression softens immediately. He crosses the room in three big steps before wrapping Jongdae in his arms. "I’m sorry. Did I scare you?"

_He knows._ Jongdae sags a little into the hug, pressing himself closer to Joonmyun. “A little.” He brings a tentative arm around Joonmyun’s waist. “I’ve never seen you like that before.”

"I’m sorry." Joonmyun says again. "It’s just that—" Joonmyun pulls away and places a hand on the side of Jongdae’s neck, thumb caressing his jaw. Jongdae notices his slippers are gone. "Something happened at work and it made me really mad."

Jongdae nods. He places a hand over Joonmyun’s on his neck and leans into it. “Are you feeling better now?”

"After seeing you here, yeah." Jongdae can hear the smile in Joonmyun’s voice before he is pulled into a hug again. Jongdae lets out a breath he does not know he had been holding and lets Junmyeon play with the hair behind his neck.

***

They end up ordering pizza and watching a movie in the living room. Jongdae is halfway on Joonmyun’s lap, his head resting in the crook of his boyfriend’s shoulder and neck.

"Hyung."

"Hm?" Joonmyun is clearly too absorbed in the movie and not paying attention.

"What should I do, next time, when you are angry?"

"I’m not sure. Hug me? Kiss me? Do a little funny dance in front of me?" He chuckles a little at that. "No twerking though. It might activate my kicking reflexes." Jongdae does not laugh.

"I’m sorry that you have to take care of me even when you are angry." Jongdae whispers quietly. Joonmyun shifts beneath him and Jongdae chances a look at his face before staring down at his shirt. Joonmyun is frowning again.

"You don’t have to apologise for that." Joonmyun says seriously. He places Jongdae’s face in both his hands and gently pulls him to look up. "There’s nothing to be sorry about. You are mine to take care of." He pushes Jongdae’s cheeks towards the center. "Now stop worrying and start kissing me." He makes exaggerated kissing faces.

Jongdae pushes his face away with one hand. “I’m being serious here!” But there is a joking lilt in his voice.

"I’m serious too! I’ve been wanting to kiss you ever since I first laid eyes one you—" Jongdae presses his lips against Joonmyun’s. He tastes the lemon chapstick Joonmyun uses.

When Jongdae pulls back, Joonmyun narrows his eyes at him.

"Rude. I was in the middle of a sente— no!" Jongdae has lunged forward again. "Bad doggie!"

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at that and grins. “But I thought master said he wanted to kiss me.”

Joonmyun splutters at that. His ears turn a little red. “Well… Yeah!” He tries to retrieve his composure for awhile and then seem to give up. “You know what? Fuck that.” He closes the distance between them.

***

Jongdae likes it best when he can tell Joonmyun is smiling when he kisses him.

(And Joonmyun likes it best when he smiles back.)

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha what is this *hides*


End file.
